That Night
by Vivid Temptation
Summary: Draco is betrayed by the person he loves the most, but is everything as it seems? Warning: contains rape. Please R&R.


Draco wandered the deserted London streets aimlessly. It was three in the morning and sleep had eluded him once again. He never slept these days, not since that night.

The night he had tried to surprise his boyfriend at his office, but had found him underneath another man instead.

He had never felt so betrayed, first anger had come, then shame, now grief.

He had run from their cosy country home and now rented a two room flat in East London. He had abandoned the magical world and isolated himself from anyone he had left.

He stumbled under the orange light of the single working streetlight and when his head hit the concrete he welcomed the oblivion.

He woke up several hours later to the feeling of strange hands pulling at his clothing, ripping his trousers away and spreading his legs roughly. He tried to scream, but no sound came out and he couldn't make his hands move to push the other man away. When he felt coarse fingers stabbing at his entrance, he just went limp. He couldn't care enough to stop the violation – he wasn't worth saving anyway.

Suddenly, his attacker was ripped away from him and Draco distantly heard the stranger's bones shatter as he was slammed against the alley wall. Gentle hands picked him up and the quick change in altitude knocked Draco out again.

He awoke again in a huge, red-covered bed, a strong hand holding his and a glass of water already poised for him to sip from. He accepted the drink gratefully, but when he looked up at his rescuer, he choked and spilled the water over his heaving chest.

Harry mopped at his damp shirt gently, shushing all of Draco's protests, and he still hadn't let go of his hand.

"What happened Dray?" he asked softly. "Why did you leave me?"

"Why did …" Draco was incoherent with rage. "Why do you think you bastard!? You cheated on me!"

"What? I didn't Draco I swear! Why would you ever think that?" Draco's heart clenched at the hurt in Harry's voice, but he had promised himself he'd be strong.

"I saw you with that prick Donavan. Don't even try to deny it." Draco spat.

"What? I don't …"

"Three months ago, I wanted to surprise you for our anniversary, so I went to your office and when I walking in you were lying on your desk with that beast Donavan fucking you. So don't play the innocent Harry, I saw you. I always said that man was creepy, but you never listened to me and now I know why."

"What!? Draco I swear I never slept with Donavan. I love you, I always have Dray, please." Harry pleaded.

"Don't lie to me!"

"I'm not Dray. I don't remember anything that happened that day at all. But when I got home you weren't there."

"I don't understand, you were there, I saw you. How could you forget that?" Draco's anger lost its momentum and became sheer confusion.

"I wasn't Draco I promise. I love you. I've been searching for you since that night and when I found you and that monster was touching you I just lost it. The muggle ambulance arrived just as I apparated us away. It might be on the news actually." Harry grabbed the remote and turned the TV onto BBC News, any chance to distract Draco from his ridiculous notion that Harry could ever have done anything to hurt Draco.

_An ambulance was called to Golden Alley in the early hours of the morning after a passer-by saw a man lying on the floor. The police had identified the man as Alistair Donavan and he is being treated in Royal Albert Hospital before detectives will detain him for questioning in relation to an ongoing serial rapist investigation. _

Neither man could even move from the shock of the story. Harry pushed himself under the covers and gathered Draco close to him, pulling the weeping man close to him and holding him tightly as Draco finally acknowledged the horrors of the night. For his part, Draco turned into the embrace and clung onto Harry's shirt, whispering "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, forgive me Harry."

"I love you Draco. I love you so much."

Amidst the horror of discovering the awful truth, that it wasn't just Draco's close call they had to deal with, but Harry's forgotten actual rape, the two men rebuilt their lives around each other and settled back into a comfortable routine of love and support. They still hadn't quite reached the same level of intimacy that Harry would have liked, but every time he got anywhere near to Draco like that, Draco became very skittish, pulled away and spent the rest of the night in the spare bedroom.

However, one night when they were curled up together on the sofa, Draco's hand wandered across the front of Harry's trousers and tentatively slipped inside. Harry held his breath as he felt slow, shaky, gentle strokes across his already hard cock. When their eyes met, both their pupils were blown wide with desire and the hunger Harry saw in the steel grey eyes made him groan and suddenly they couldn't get enough of each other.

Tanned skin pressed against alabaster and their tongues met in a heated battle of love and passion. A trail of clothes followed them to the bedroom and within moments Draco was lying on the bed, writhing underneath Harry's hard body as his hands kneaded Harry's delicious arse.

"Are you sure love?" Harry whispered, concerned eyes brimming with love and lust.

"Yes Harry. I need you. I need you inside me."

"Okay," Harry grinned shakily, and he whispered the very familiar words of the spell that would both stretch and lubricate Draco, ready for Harry to take him. Draco wiggled at the strange sensation, and gasped as a single finger pushed inside him. Harry stilled inside him, waiting for Draco to adjust, or freak out. When Draco pushed himself down further onto him, Harry took that as permission and thrust his finger further in. When he pulled back, he added a second, thrusting hard back into Draco's hot channel and scissoring them, stretching him quickly. It had been so long since he had felt that enveloping heat and wonderful tightness and he just couldn't wait. He lined his leaking cock up with Draco's hole and stroked his love's cock as he finally slid home.

Draco moaned loudly at the feeling of having Harry inside him at last. He couldn't even remember why on earth he'd have denied himself and Harry this. When Harry finally moved, they groaned in unison and Harry swallowed Draco's voice, engaging his tongue in battle. They fought fiercely for dominance until Draco rolled them over and sat up above Harry, who was still buried inside him. He grinned in triumph and rolled his hips, making Harry drop his head back onto the pillows and run a hand through his sweat soaked hair, mouth hanging open in ecstasy.

Harry was so close, he wasn't going to last, but he'd be damned if he let Draco beat him. He grasped Draco's bouncing cock and pulled one, twice, three times, enough to make Draco erupt all over their stomachs. The pulsing contractions of his channel tipped Harry over the edge and he followed Draco almost simultaneously, screaming his name.

They lay, tangled together in the bed sheets for a long time, just listening to the other calming their breathing and racing hearts. But their post orgasmic bliss was rudely interrupted by a banging at the door. Draco moaned for Harry to leave it, but Harry stumbled out of bed and pulled a dressing gown around his as he went to the door.

He was so exhausted by Draco that he didn't have a chance to react to the huge body that pushed its way past him and forced its way into Harry's home. He couldn't even defend himself from the stunning hex that was sent his way. The last thing he saw was Donavan's snarling face, and the last thing he thought was that Draco was defenceless.


End file.
